1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package substrate on which multiple electronic components is mounted.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-53349 describes a multi-chip module substrate. Two large-scale integration (LSI) chips are mounted on a single substrate. The two LSI chips are connected via interconnect layers. The interconnect layers are drawn in different insulating layers. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.